86x60 PART 2
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Sequel to 86x60. What happens after the young love romance? after decommissioning? Fluff, cheeziness, hurt, comfort, suspense and sugar coated romance guaranteed...READ AND REVIEW:


aN: (ducks from a flying rotten tomato) I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. Thank so much for the guys who supported 86x60 and I'm sorry for hanging up on you guys. It's been months since I've worked on 86x60, I'm really sorry. Fanfiction hates me, can't edit stories even if I used the bypass, it worked for me twice then after that it failed again. Well WRITER'S BLOCK CURED, I've decided to make a sequel for 86x60 instead. I'm separating it because of the different plot and outline. This story would compose some journal entries of Numbuh 86 about what happened after their wonderful young love romance. I'm dishing in a continuous interesting plot too since this story would mostly be about after the decommissioning…after someone gets "decommissioned"…ooops! Well I'll stop rambling now before I give away the storyline…on with the new story.

Disclaimer: All together now "I DISCLAIM!"

CHAPTUH 1

04/28/2008

Dear…well scratch that…You're ah journal!

Why do ah even need to use these terms of endearment? Before ah start gushing stuff aboot me, first things first. WHAT ARE YE DOING WITH MY STUPID DIARY YE STUPID BOOGEY FACED FIDDLE! HAVE YE REALLY LOST YER MARBLES TO THINK THAT YE CAN AVE A FOOTER ABOUT MY INNER THOUGHTS! AH KNOW WHO YE ARE…WELL NOT YET BUT YE BETTER HIDE BEFORE AH TURN YOU INTO MIDDEN CAUSE WHEN AH DO FIND OUT, YOU'LL BE DECOMISHIONED BEFORE YE COULD SAY CRUD! YOU STUPID BOY! WELL IF YER A LASSIE WHO HAPPENS TO BE READING THIS, JUST PUT THE NOTEBOOK DOWN AND LEAVE SAE NO ONE GETS HURT. I UNDERSTAND IF THE BOYS AE SOMEWHAT MOMENTARILY INFECTED YE WITH STUPIDITY… hoots! back to business.

I'm considering getting myself checked up in the med bay, my head is in a fankle. I'm feeling fine and no, I'm not injured or anything. I'm just talking about galoot inkblots, big colored blocks and how are ye feeling today therapy interviews, the works.

I've been experiencing some very strange and a lot of times stupid behavior ever since me and that lad were together. Yes, and when I say that lad Ah mean my stu…boyfriend, Patton Drivolsky. There was a time when the words numbuh 86 and boyfriend or even the word boy would ne'er appear in the same sentence unless it was a joke (the nerve of them), dream (don't you laugh) or with the words stupid and beating up.

Ah tell ye It's a bit overwhelming, like going on a sugar rush for the whole week. Maybe that's why my behavior has been well…Here are some examples:

Exhibit A: Ah was grocery shopping for Athol Brose with my mom last week. She asked me to get some ice cream in the freezer then suddenly one of those unlistenable and cheesy song by some singer, Ah think her name is Celine, Ah forgot the lass' last name, was blaring over the loud speakers— something aboot "the power of love" And just as ah reached into the shelf , ah realized ah was singing along. Right in the middle of the frozen foods section with the tubs of Ice cream as my audience. Ah didn't even realize ah knew the words, ah wasn't even born yet when that stupid song came out. Anyway it was a very disturbing moment in any person's point of view; seeing and hearing like a gowk Fanny Fulbright, Numbuh 86, belch out with her rammy voice and thick Scottish accent a love song.

Exhibit B: Ah was headed home along an alley near the bookstore last week, an ah stopped for a second to look at the twilight saga books on display. This is not weird et all. Ah mean no living an breathing pre teen lass could ignore the romantic story of the sparkly vampire lad and the creature loving mortal lass. I'm sure even Rachel wud ave read it. E're comes the weird part, I stopped for ten minutes. The auld woman beside me asked me if ah was alroight. I'd just been standing there with a glaikit expression, smiling like a loony the entire time. I didn't even realized it.

Exhibit C: Ah visited the artic base a few days ago to help Patton with the new cruddy recruits. After ah yelled, Ah mean welcomed them in the training facility Patton took my hand as we turned back then suddenly he kissed me with a quick peck. Ah don't know what came ova me, cud ave been some leftover snow in my brain or his stupidity rubbing aff me. Sae before ah knew what was happening , I ave pulled him by the collar, kissing him again with a more deeper and passionate kiss right in front of everyone. Ah mean do ah even need to explain this further.

There ah was snogging away as if ah was one of those lassies in those bad romance movies an the camera was spinning around and aboot us endlessly, giving the audience an unfortunate case of motion sickness. Although the stupid goofy look in Patton's face was priceless, Ah have to beat up half of the lads and make numerous threats just to SHUT DER WHEESHT!

An those are a few examples of the "new" numbuh 86. I'm either brainwashed by some villain and in need of help or else I'm unmistakably… in love

Love

Ah said the L word. Ah didn't throw up or have a seizure.

Sae maybe this is just what being in love is— this kind of stupidity that makes you smile at nothing, stare at covers of romance novels, walk around as if there's a soundtrack behind you, kiss in public and belt the power of love to a tubs of icecream. Ye get the point.

Anyway, I shud probably be figuring out how and when this whole thing will end. Being the decommissioning officer that's what the "auld Fanny" would do. Be canny what you wish for. Don't get attached cause nothing's permanent. Don't let emotions get the best of ye. Well if everything goes wrong ah could just strap myself up in the decommissioning chair and start anew. Oh yeah that's another thing: my non existent sense of humor is suffering too.

Cud ah just relax and appreciate whatever's happening? Ah really don't know. Maybe it's time to give the yelling, the hating and the pessimism a well earned rest. I am afterall the "new" numbuh 86.

xXXx

Fanny Fulbright (Numbuh 86)

aN: Just a quick note with using Scottish words and spelling. I know that scotts don't usually write with their accent but it kinda feels more in character when I wrote it that way. Well how was it did I fail miserably…just let me know. Comments, Suggestions and Violent reactions are very much appreciated, even criticisms. Read, Review or even better READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
